Avery
Yet = Appearance Avery is an Angel. She has pale brownish hair curled up down the back of her head and has a clean pale skin aswell. She stand taller than average by a few inches as for having a natural very healthy body shape. What's noticable is her race features which are the wings on her back. Not typically white but instead about as brownish as her hair. Slightly like an eagle. She also has two aureoles overing above her head, inclined for about 45 degrees to the left. She wears regular office clothes often themed in blue and/or grey. Personality Avery is a very loud and excentric character. She would exagerate her character traits to be remembered. She has a tendency to mimic her previous master, Reika. In fact, Avery was at first a very calm and quiet girl. She kept her proffessionalism and passion for her work as much as before if not more. But from her own experience as for the lesson she's had from Reika, she fears time. Equipments Avery possesses an entire library to her own self. A lot of the books preserved there are knowledge about magics and physics. Which Avery is able to use to maniate her mana into different type of spell and incantations. Avery also has that one special book directly given to her from Reika. This book can be used as a reserve of mana and a pre-setted spells that Reika can instantly use by opening a page and activating the spell. Magics She might not use much but she can activate about any sort of magics by using the knowledge hold in the books of her library. Abilities Avery can fly yet not to high nor to far. Her mana is very powerful and she has a very large amount. For her race, she is physically very weak but compared to a human she is slightly above average. Avery's best skill is her intellect. She is very intelligent. Statistics Relationships Reika She is her student. Every left from Reika now belongs to Avery. Calypso They are on good terms. Two friends who like eachother's company. Mostly are having fun together without putting in between them serious matters. Laura Avery hates Laura for the fact that she used to steal books from her library. Arrugo After being banned from the Capital, he stayed at Avery's place for a few days before starting his journey. Avery thought him everything he needed to know for this adventure. Origins She would work on ancient books as for new ones. Keeping tracks of the world going forward. Being an angel and having this very long lifespan, she realise how the history works. So she works on herself to be remembered. She saw how Reika managed to be a very important figure in history without being any sort of big hero or legend. Only by her important work, so even after multiple years, her name would be still heard. This is what Avery wants to become. Chronology Avery appeared in the cast during the forgotten era (3.5) after the disapearence of the Queen. The Royal Librarian Reika took her up to be the next one to hold this role for the Royal Coalition. She was chosen for her passion that reminded Reika of her younger self. Knowing also that her race lifespan would make her a very long lasting data worker. She stays pretty much restricted in her library for years and years before becoming an important charatcer relevent to the story. She holds her role more and more outside of her room after Calypso installs herself to the Capital and interacted with the world even more after the downfall of the Royal System. Inspirations Her Role Resemble a little of Jibril from No Game No Life. Yet they are no quite alike physically and their powers and motivations are very different. She also has the same feel as Index from the To Aru Serie which is to hold a large amount of powerful knowledge and is able to use it. Yet without being directly stocked in her brain. Trivia - She might be one of the most intelligent of my characters. Yet she will still act stupid and dumb as hell because she finds it the most enjoyable. Sort of a way to make self degretorary humor.